bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hizashi Yamada
ひざし |romaji= Yamada Hizashi |alias= |birthday= July 7 |age= 30 |gender= Male |hair= Blond |eye= Red (Manga) Green (Anime) |bloodtype = B |height= 185 cm (6'1") |weight= |quirk= Voice |status= Alive |birthplace = Tokyo |family= |occupation= Pro Hero, Teacher |affiliation= U.A. High School |debut= Chapter 3 |debutanime= Episode 3 |voice= Hiroyuki Yoshino |eng voice = Sonny Strait Dave Trosko (Season 2, Temporary) |image gallery= Yes }} ひざし|Yamada Hizashi}}, also known by his hero name is a Pro Hero who teaches English at U.A. High School. Appearance Hizashi is a tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. When his eyes are visible, they appear as concentric circles. He is almost always seen with a large smile on his face. Present Mic's hero costume consists of a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sports a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker. Personality Hizashi maintains the persona of a radio host. He often poses when he talks and keeps a certain level of excitement or loudness regardless of the situation. His attitude made Kyoka Jiro mistake him for a simple announcer rather than an actual Pro-Hero.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 34 When in front of a crowd of people, he often attempts to bring his audience up to his level by getting them involved (he sometimes refers to them as his 'listeners', even while on a live stage). He will continue to act this way regardless of the crowds' response. Present Mic has a great aversion to bugs, to the point where he faints when too many are in his general vicinity. He admits to much preferring urban areas to forested ones. History thumb|220px|left|Hizashi chooses the hero name "Eraserhead" for Shota. When Hizashi was first born his newborn cries damaged the ears of his parents and the doctor who delivered him. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 66 During his adolescent years, Hizashi attended U.A. High with Shota Aizawa. While picking their hero names, Shota was unable to decide so Hizashi chose the name "Eraserhead" for him. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 26 Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Present Mic first appears at U.A. High to introduce and explain the rules of the Entrance Exam to the candidates. He surprises the students when he returns to announce the practical exam's start and end. Following the practical exam, Ochaco Uraraka tries to negotiate transferring her exam points to Izuku Midoriya, who saved her life during the practical. Hizashi explains to her that Izuku doesn't need her points because he scored more than enough rescue points to pass himself. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 4 Battle Trial Arc Class 1-A grudgingly endures their first literature class with Present Mic as he tries to keep them focused using his loud antics. My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 6 Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Once the media finds out All Might is teaching at U.A., they storm the school looking for a quote from the number one hero. They somehow bypass the school's defenses and get on the property, prompting the alarms to sound. Hizashi and Shota both try to get the media off the property but they refuse to leave. Hizashi suggests they beat them up for trespassing, but Shota warns him to stand down and wait for the police to arrive.My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 9 Present Mic arrives at the U.S.J with the other faculty members after Tenya Iida calls them to help save Class 1-A from the assault by the League of Villains. He uses his Quirk to subdue several of the villains and rescues Fumikage Tokoyami and Koji Koda.''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 13 U.A. Sports Festival Arc Present Mic acts as the main commentator and announcer for the U.A. Sports Festival. He manages to talk Shota into commentating alongside him. During the opening ceremony for the festival, Present Mic announces every class that's taking part one by one. After Midnight introduces herself as the chief referee, the Obstacle Race is announced to be the first event. Midnight explains the rules and the event begins as Present Mic gives a play by play to the audience. Hizashi reveals the first Obstacle will be a blockade of villain bots he nicknames the "Robo Inferno". After Shoto Todoroki freezes a gigantic villain bot on his own, Present Mic commends him and reveals to the audience that he was a student let in on recommendations. ''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 15 Present Mic explains the second obstacle is "The Fall" once the students reach it, and explains that if they fall then they're out. He mentions that it can be difficult to become a popular hero without a flashy Quirk to tease Shota. He also comments on how easily Shoto's getting ahead and that Tenya looks foolish crossing the fall. Once Shoto reaches the third obstacle, Present Mic explains that it's the final obstacle the mines aren't that powerful. Present Mic continues giving a play by play of the race, including an excited take on Izuku's sudden pursuit of first place. He notices Shoto and Katsuki stop fighting to pursue Izuku and comments on how Shota's students are amazing. When Shota credits them for their own will to succeed, Present Mic teases him by calling him a terrible instructor. To conclude the event, Present Mic announces Izuku Midoriya as the champion and asks the crowd to cheer for all the competitors as they prepare the results. ''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 16 Just as the Cavalry Battle is about to begin, Hizashi wakes up Shota in preparation for the battle royale. At the beginning, Present Mic comments on Team Mineta's clever use of Mezo's body to cover both Mineta and Tsuyu. He's excited to see Katsuki attack Team Midoriya in mid-air, but questions if leaving his team is even allowed in the event. When he decides to take a look at the rankings seven minutes into the event, Present Mic is surprised to see Class 1-A isn't doing well. He announces the halfway point of the game and ponders what will transpire next. ''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 17 When Team Todoroki freezes the other teams, Present Mic is impressed with Shota's comments on Shoto's strategy. With only a minute left in the battle, Present Mic comments that Team Midoriya has miraculously kept away from Team Todoroki for the latter half of the games. He's also taken by surprise when Tenya uses his Recipro Brust technique to steal Team Midoriya's points in an instant. Present Mic comments on all of the shake-ups within the final minute, including Katsuki's merciless assault on Team Monoma. He announces the end of the second round and all four of the qualifying teams. Afterwards, he asks Shota to grab lunch with him, but he refuses so he can take a nap. ''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 18 Prior to the final round, Present Mic announces that those who didn't make it can enjoy the cheerleaders and recreational games. He and Shota are both surprised to see the girls of Class 1-A are dressed like cheerleaders as well. He also explains that the finals will be a one on one fighting competition. When Niringeki and Mishirao drop out of the finals, Hizashi calls it a strange turn of events. Present Mic announces the beginning of the finals and introduces the first match between Izuku and Hitoshi Shinso. ''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 19 thumb|220px|Present Mic and Aizawa react to Shoto's attack At the start of their bout, Present Mic comments on how Hitoshi immobilizes Izuku using their Quirk. He's surprised to see how Izuku listens when Hitoshi commands him to walk out of bounds, and even more shocked when Izuku breaks his mind control. When Izuku throws Hitoshi out of bounds and wins the match, Present Mic says the match was kind of boring but still asks the audience to applaud both participants. He announces the next match and introduces both Hanta Sero and Shoto. He commends Hanta for his strong start but is silent and staring with awe after Shoto completely freezes him and half the stadium along with him. ''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 20 The battles resume after all the ice is removed and Present Mic introduces the next two competitors: Ibara Shiozaki and Denki Kaminari. He introduces Ibara as an assassin, but she takes exception to this and questions why he did so. Present Mic apologizes and is annoyed when Ibara starts monologuing over her own humbleness. She defeats Denki rather quickly, prompting Present Mic to comment that it was over in an instant. He continues on to the next match between Tenya Iida and Mei Hatsume, but is dismayed when Mei turns the match into a commercial for her gadgets. He commentates during Mina's match with Yuga, Fumikage's battle with Momo and Eijiro's fight with Tetsutetsu. He mentions that Eijiro and Tetsutetsu's Quirks are redundant and even gives them the same introduction for their match. They fight to a draw, and while they recover Present Mic announces the last match between Katsuki Bakugo and Ochaco Uraraka. ''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 21 During the final match of the first round, Present Mic makes it evident he's rooting for Ochaco. He becomes concerned when Katsuki barrages her with explosions and agrees with the crowd when they start booing him for it. However, Shota takes it upon himself to hit Present Mic and reprimand the crowd for their negativity. Hizashi is surprised when Ochaco reveals her strategy and drops floating debris from the sky. He's equally shocked when Katsuki blows it away with a super explosion. When the match ends, Present Mic calls the outcome depressing announces that there will be a break between rounds. Before the second round's first match, Present Mic comments on the huge anticipation for the epic battle between frontrunners Izuku and Shoto. ''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 22 thumb|220px|left|Present Mic excited for Izuku and Shoto's battle Present Mic announces their match closely, commentating on Izuku's counters against Shoto's ice. When Shoto unleashes his flames and Endeavor yells across the arena, Hizash hesitantly comments about how much of a good father he is. The match concludes with a gigantic explosion that Present Mic questions. Shota explains that the arena's air had been cooled then rapidly heated, prompting Hizashi to realize that is what caused the explosion. ''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 23 Hizashi continues to announce the rest of the second and third rounds leading up to the final matchup between Shoto and Katsuki.''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 24 Shoto opens the match with another giant ice blast and questions whether the match is already over. However, Katsuki tunnels his way out of the ice and surprises Hizashi and the viewing crowd. He commends Shoto's use of an ice wave and mentions that it looks like fun. Come the battles climax, Present Mic comments on Katsuki's Howitzer Impact technique and that Shoto refused to use the fire blast he used to beat Izuku. Afterwards, Present Mic announces the conclusion of the U.A. Sports Festival. ''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 25 Vs. Hero Killer Arc In the faculty room, Hizashi and Shota are both annoyed by All Might's obnoxious ring tone.''My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 31 Final Exams Arc Present Mic attends a meeting with his fellow faculty members to discuss changing the final exams. He questions whether having the students fight teachers in pairs is a good idea because it may be difficult to grade them if they are easily defeated. He and the other teachers meet with the students prior to the practical exam so Principal Nezu can explain the change. He comments that it differs from combat training because the students will be up against superior fighters. Kyoka responds with confusion, claiming that Present Mic is just an announcer. This irritates him and he yells for Kyoka to have some respect. Present Mic is placed against Kyoka Jiro and Koji Koda to drown out their sound related Quirks. ''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 thumb|220px|Present Mic puts Koji and Kyoka to the test Present Mic begins their battle guarding the escape gate and uses his loud Quirk to blast the entire forested area with his voice. As he waits for them to draw closer to the escape gate, Present Mic continues to yell and flood the forest with his voice. Kyoka manages to counter one of his shouts with her own Quirk, but Hizashi is unimpressed with her power. After yelling for them to come out for a few more moments, Present Mic notices bugs coming from underground where sound doesn't travel well. He is paralyzed with fear and allows the bugs to crawl up his leg, causing him to faint and allow Team Kyokya and Koji to pass through the escape gate. My Hero Academia Anime": Episode 36 School Trip Arc Present Mic is later seen among other U.A. teachers in an emergency meeting regarding the villain attack at the training camp and the capture of Katsuki Bakugo. Present Mic pointed out how the time of peace had made them soft and was the one to bring up the idea of a traitor in U.A. He desired to find the identity of the traitor, only for his theory to be dismissed by Midnight and Snipe. Remedial Course Arc Present Mic and EraserHead's substitute All might were assigned to monitoring the Second Provisional Hero License Training Exam. Present Mic tries to lighten up the mood with his commentating, All Might remarks that this is Present Mic's way of looking out for them to which Endeavor does not respond.''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 164 Quirk and Abilities : Present Mic's Quirk allows him to increase the volume of his voice, giving him the ability to create loud high pitched sounds. The sound from Present Mic's Quirk is strong enough to cause people's ears to bleed. The loudness from Present Mic's Quirk can annoy and distract enemies as well as block out other sounds. The only known weakness of this Quirk is that the loud sounds do not travel well underground, making this Quirk ineffective against anything that is underground. Keen Intellect: Present Mic was the first of the teachers to point out the possibility of a traitor in U.A., even stating his reasons for why this would be the case. Equipment Directional Speaker System: Present Mic has a device around his neck that allows him to aim his quirk to a specific direction. Battles Relationships Shota Aizawa Present Mic and Shota used to be classmates, now lovers, which explains the easy-going attitude between them. Trivia *According to the official twitter, Present Mic's real name would be "Yamada Hizashi" (as stated in the prototypes). In Japan there is a real radio personality "Yamada Hisashi（やまだひさし or 山田ひさし）" , the host of "Hisashi Yamada's Radi-Unlimited" in TOKYO FM. * Present Mic likes radio and TV. * According to his profile, Present Mic and Eraserhead were classmates. * At first, Present Mic was supposed to be just a fat old man that would do announcements, but the author thought it was boring, so he went for a high-tension guy instead. * The word 'HAGE' on his headband means 'Baldness' in Japanese, which may be a nod back to his original design as an old man. * Present has a radio show called "Put Your Hands Up Radio" where he broadcasts nonstop music every Friday night. * Present Mic has a fear of insects. * In the anime, Present Mic is the one who provides explanation of characters and their Quirks. ** When it came to his Quirk, it was instead Shota who provided the explanation. * Present Mic rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** Present Mic ranked 36th in the First Popularity Poll. ** Present Mic ranked 17th in the Second Popularity Poll. Quotes *(To the Entrance Exam participants) "The great hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said... 'True heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life.' Plus Ultra!! Break a leg, everyone!!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 3, Page 9 References Site Navigation ru:Хизаши Ямада it:Hizashi Yamada Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Emitters Category:Former U.A. Students Category:End of Term Test Arc Antagonists Category:Hero Teachers